


Killjoys: Magery

by raditus



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, IN SPACE!, Magic, Planets, Reality Bending, Warrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raditus/pseuds/raditus
Summary: An accidental trip into a spatial black hole leaves a space traveler stranded far from home and in another reality.Soon after. A stalker with a hidden and horrible agenda leaves the Killjoys team shaken to their core!





	1. Chapter 1

*Oh god, please oh please! Don't let me have been too late!* I was in a panic, both at what I was doing in the first place, and the second thing I was doing. First, I was in the RAC, illegally, racing up several flights of steps! Second, I was rushing to Dutch's rescue! I never officially met Dutch before, just seen the Killjoys TV show in my reality. Just to say, some black holes apparently don't just make you go farther away! I knew what was happening right now, on level 71, and I needed to stop it, to stop the level 6 named Khlyen and save Dutch!  
Still fairly huffing and puffing, realizing that I should have, the past year on Earth, exercised and not just Relied on my body not being able to handle fats anymore! 

# # #

“That's not how I'm going to destroy you.” Dutch couldn't help but have the last word; something she wasn't used to. 

Khlyen had a sudden flare of dark emotion, rage, making him bark, “Is that what you think, Yalena?”

He explosively threw one of the small glass knickknacks at her face, distracting her. When it worked, Dutch ducking in instinct, he rushed her and disarmed her, deftly twisting The hand that held the gun at the wrist so that the hand suddenly was facing palm-up.

At the same time, he stepped in close, using her arm as leverage, popping her in her gut with a savage punch, making her gasp horribly, losing her breath, bunching up, sinking to the floor!

“Shit, no!” This voice rang out, horrified. Khlyen was too far gone into his satisfaction of beating Yalena that he didn't notice.

Khlyen wasn't sure what happened. One minute, he was venting his rage on Yalena, savagely beating her; The next, a pair of someone's legs scissor around his shins and ankles, making him topple. He hit the ground with a startled exclamation! He got up, ankles aching slightly, the pain going away. Slow, but faster than it would have taken a non-level 6! He slowly got up from crouching position, glaring at the form that even now was rushing from him, towards Yalena!

“Dutch! Let's get gone!” The girl barked.

Angry though as he was, Khlyen blinked a bit in shock. The girl had to be a child, at least only five feet inches tall, and for attacking a seeming level 6 unflinchingly, a fighting spirit! His angry, tight-lipped scowl nearly broke upon realizing what was to happen!

# # #

I was horrified at what Khlyen was doing to Dutch when I came in, then by what I did! I knew I was a dead woman; by Khlyen and by the RAC as I had attacked one of its personnel! Even as I reached Dutch, I quickly snatched up her gun, whirling around to protect us from Khlyen.I wish I didn't.

Khlyen stood there, only just nearly across the room, his tall and gangly frame making him have to get up off the floor further away than he was when he was trying to murder Dutch! He stood, but tense, like he was going to spring for us, but his face was worse. It wasn't scrunched up in fury; it was cold like a glacier. His lips were partly open, showing some teeth even as he seethed to himself. His eyes were the worse however, staring me down, his eyes slightly glazed with anger, cold marbles. I could have sworn to my god that far back inside, there was a dark smoldering of desire!

I stood tall, even as Dutch hurried off the best she could, facing Khlyen sideways quiet like an archer with a bow trained on someone. Instead of a bow, I had Dutch's gun that closely resembled one of Earth's Tasers, holding it in one hand, pointing it at Khlyen in bravado I hardly felt.He didn't rush forward to attack, or shoot me dead with his own gun, which I was thankful for! He spoke, just onecold line before I turned to follow Dutch, his voice hard as steel.

“You *will* replace Yalena.”

# # #

I mused on Khlyen's words even as Dutch found the bank of escape crafts. Replace her? As his assassin creature pet thing, or as a target to   
be wailed upon until I died, nearly likeYala? Yala made me get into the pod with her, claiming that if we put out two, Khlyen would have no problem thinking the other was me, having me blasted out of the sky.

“Wouldn't he take you out over me, seeing as he was intent on beating youto a bloody pulp?”

As our escape pod flew steadily out from the RAC, she explained, “Most likely he was waiting for years to punish me for running away.” Between   
slight gasps of pain she added, “He won't pass up another opportunity.”

“That is to say,” I began, not happy, “He can't get the satisfaction of wailing on an already dead corpse.”


	2. Explanation

It turned out that our escape craft docked with the Killjoy's ship, Lucy. Named this as the A.I OS running it was named Lucy. Johnny Jacobis and his brother D'avin met us as soon as we came aboard. 

D'avin, being who he was, kept his gun at ready. Not training it on me, but it was a sure thing that he would be quick to use it if I did turn out to be a 'bad guy'!

“What the hell happened?” D'avin demanded.

“He got the jump on me,” Dutch explained even as we hurried with her to the huge mess hall. Johnny and I hurried behind, carrying armfuls of medical dressings. “The kid came along and stopped him.”

“So what happened?” Johnny asked of me rather sharply. I knew enough to know that letting them in that I even knew names was a big no-no!

“As she said. I came tearing into the office and this old guy was wailing on your friend. I tripped him up and threatened him with a gun while she   
got gone.” Dutch had to lift her shirt up, but not all of the way. Khlyen's level 6 strength has left bruises across her midriff and I unconsciously caught my breath. Some places, blood  
was drawn! “Do we have any Benedyne?” I asked, voice terse.

“Benny what?” D'avin asked.

“The stuff you use to wash wounds? To make them not get infected?”

“We don't call it Ben-id-dine.” Johnny said. “Here.”

I took the proffered bottle, seeing that the liquid inside was a purple color, not the rust color I was accustomed to! I got to work quickly, Johnny helping out along with his brother. 

“So, uh, what's your name?” Johnny asked me as we worked.

“Mindy. But I prefer Metrobus.”

“Metro Bus?” D'avin asked, as if trying the words out for the first time. 

“Yeah, my dad used the CB a lot when I was a kid. I had my own handle – uh, codename, Metro bus. His was Trolley Car.”

“CB?”

“Citizen's Band Radio. Used airwaves and was free, barring the equipment and licensing fees.” 

Soon, Yala was cleaned-up, then she moved off, presumably to her quarters. The two brothers didn't return for some time, leaving me alone in the mess hall. I sat down at that black, large table, feeling quiet burned out. Within moments, I had laid my head down at the table.

# # #

My eyes still felt gritty and my head swam as I rose it off the table and affixed the two brothers with a bleary stare. Johnny looked back at me expectantly..

“Thanks, for saving Dutch.” He stated. “Where do you live? You got family, I'm sure-”

“I don't,” I replied, a bit more quick than I intended, cutting Johnny off. I stammered, after realizing on what I'd done. “Have any family locally.”

“From the J then, right?” D'avin asked.

I flushed, “Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly?” D'avin demanded.

“I came from way outside the J.” I shrugged, “Hell, relative to my world, I don’t even know where The J or Quad is.”

“Are you telling us you-” Johnny cut himself, only to add in a shocked whisper, “Came from another part of the universe, completely?”

Feeling my face grow hot, fearing they'd turn me into the RAC or kick me off into space, I replied, “I guess I am. I am from a planet called   
Earth.”

“E- Earth?” Johnny tried the strange word in his mouth, playing with the sounds as it were. 

“Yeah; it’s about less than half the size of Qresh, maybe even Leith. It has the the same kind of environments on Qresh, however.”

“How about moons?” D'avin asked. They'd since sat down.

“Only one, not terraformed.” I added, officially, scientifically, it is called The Moon.”

Johnny bit back laughter of disbelief. “You mean to tell me your people run around, calling your only moon, moon?”

“Seems like it.” I went on to say, “There's at least eight other planets, and their moons are also not terraformed. As well as uninhabited.”

“How the hell did you get from there to here?” This was what D'avin wanted to know.

I shrugged, “I had a ship, flew it 'round and got sucked into a black hole.”

“Everyone knows that you get chomped and never come out.” Johnny ground out.

“Not if you cut in at an angle.” I retorted. I added, less snappy, “I got clipped by a fairly large space rock. My ship listed because of a thruster issue, and thus I got pulled in, like water swishing round a drain.”

“How did you not feel it?”

“I didn't, not at first.” I replied. “That whole time distortion crap. Anyway, it didn't affect me until a   
few hours later, at least I think it was hours – my time panels went crazy.”

“Alright,” D'avin conceded, “But how did you escape being killed?”

“When I accidentally entered it funny, I was swished and shunted around the object causing the black hole.” Both brothers looked on at me with utter shock. “Turns out that at the end of a  
black hole *really* is a white hole.”

“White hole?”

“Yeah, black sucks in and white blows out. That energy from stuff being chomped has to leave somehow and it gives it a bright, icandescent light.”

“Okay, so this is it,” D'avin began. “You got pulled through, but we never heard of Earth, so you must be pretty far.”

“I'm thinking you got pulled quite a bit of distance off course by the black hole Itself.” Johnny cut in. “Then the energy output shot you along even further.”

“So I have no chance on finding where the fuck I am.” I groused. 

“Where’s your ship?’ D’avin asked. “Its flight logs might tell us where this white hole was. We can find a round-about trajectory from that and good apretty good lead.”

“It’s frakked up,” I replied, borrowing a swear from BSG. “My situation and my ship. It wasn’t good to start, getting shot out. I binged into some space rock ring.”

‘Did it look nasty and gray – the thing that had the ring?”

“Yeah, like someone damned near blew  
out the planetoid along the equatorial axis. Some funky green mess too and I’m pretty sure that stuff helped bustmy computer systems.”

“Arkyn, one of Qresh's moons.” Johnny stated, making the word soundlike Ark-in. “Then you entered the Quad from that angle.” He finished, sounding fairly optimistic, nodding, “That's a good start.”

“How long were you on the go?” D’avin asked. The words on the run unspoken. 

“About near two weeks. There was this vessel shouting out comms when I’d first came in. Potential friendly first day in? I’d figured I’d better   
meet them.” Johnny quickly got me some water to drink. I thanked him and quickly gulped the water down. I added, “Their signal wasn’t top-notch to begin with.”

‘What was the signal like?” I told them, then they explained that it was most likely an abandoned craft and what I was hearing wasn't live – a distress beacon.

“And then, about a couple days in, thesignal went dead – boom! – like that. There seemed to be another trace of ship in that area previously, but they had long since got gone by time I got around. All there was left was charred bits of metal.” The two brothers shot each other looks like they knew what it was I’d come across. 

“What? What did I miss?”

“Johnny and Dutch were with me, on aWarrant.” D’avin explained. “It was a ship, but things got dicey – fast. In the end, we had to blow the ship.”

“Oh, damn – sorry to hear that.”

“How did you get out here if you trashed your ship in the Arkyn belt?” Johnny asked.

“It had one shuttle that I’d been using to planet duck.” I added, “Had been doing that for a week, in the Quad and the fringes of The Deep.” The Deep was the local slang for the near-middle of the J. Older and morecompact but without a super-massive black hole. Because, though, the stars  
were more close together, heat was nearing intolerable. The fringes of The Deep were more friendly. 

“What happened to the shuttle?”

“I had to cut and run from it when the incident happened with your friendand the old guy.” Johnny looked like he was going to have a fit of giggles when I said Old guy. “It was still docked at that behemoth, most likely they found it and either acquired it, or had it toasted.” 

“I’m sure we can help.” Johnny added.Pointedly ignoring his brother’s glare, he added, “Meanwhile, you cannot leave Lucy, this ship as you are legally  
an illegal alien.”

“How can I become legal?” I asked.

"You could try becoming a nun for the Scarbacks." Da'vin put in. “They have more leeway in traveling than the general population."

“No way,” I hastily added when the brothers looked startled by my vehement tone. "Anything else?"

"The RAC just added this new program for potential Killjoys. If we can get you to sign on and they accept you, you'll have nearly the same movement protections as us."


	3. Probation

Lucky for me, the RAC had just started a tentative program. People who wanted a sample of the Killjoy life could be probationary Killjoys, provided they have a Killjoy speak up for them.

“So we've got to bring you in.” Dutch stated. “Since you are not to be applying for full status, you don't have to fulfill most of the requirements.”

“What requirements are there for a full status?”

“You have to do an interview.” Dutch replied bluntly. “It's mostly an on-the-spot resume of sorts, trying to ferret out if you've broken laws or have warrants out on your head.”

“So, like a background check?"

“You have to do a minor version.” Johnny replied. “For the trial program, you won't have to do the psych tests though.”

“You and the others will be kept as clear from the action as much as possible.”D'avin cut in. “But you better believe you won't be sitting on your ass.”

“Don't do any of the work and we'll  
ettison you from the team.”Dutch replied.

I sat back in my seat, muttering tiredly, remembering on how this teamwas hyper, always on the go with some plan or another, “Christ on a stick.”

“What?” Johnny laughed. “Christ on a stick?”

“It's a long story, but on Earth there was a god then there was a man born who was apparently the son of this god; born from the union between a mortal mother and it. This guy's name was Jesus Christ.”

“Sounds like a cult."Dutch noted.

“There is a school of thought saying that this Jesus was nothing more than a cult leader.” I added, 'Another school of thought says that man, Jesus Christ, never existed. In other words, this man didn't exist."  


“Why the on-the-stick thing?” D'avin asked.

“Because he was feared for giving the small-folk, commoners, dangerous  
ideas. He was slowly put to death using the punishment used back then. He was bodily nailed up to a wooden cross, a Crucifix.”

“That's horrible.” Dutch exclaimed.

“It was what it was back in that era.” I added, “It was said that on before day, everyone was a born sinner and could not go to Heaven. When Jesus died, it was for our sins; he paid for all our inborn sins to be washed away with his blood.”

“You do realize that what you said didn't sound any better, right?” Johnny replied.

I nodded, “Yeah,” Then added, “It's a good thing I'm not playing for that team, isn't it?”

We were later sitting in some woman Officer's quarters, me going through my interview. I couldn't be exactly pinned down as far as my identity but I guess the RAC was secretly hurting  
for more Killjoy recruits, as my application was approved! And, true to word, as long as I was in this program, I was allowed to travel freely! We, as a team, was now in the lobby. 

“So, what happens now? How do I get to help you guys?”

“When we get a warrant,” D'avin began, “And it's not too dangerous for you, you get to come along.”

I was snapped out of my staring at this man who was passing, “Metrobus?” I directed my gaze at Johnny, who had spoken. “Lucy self cleans the ship, she can't do all the work by herself.”

“Sometimes she skips reas.” D'avin put in. “Not on purpose though. The mess hall was skipped today.”

“Meaning you need me to do it.” I sighed, scowling but then added, “Okay, when do you need me back?”

“Dutch will take you back, then you're on your own on Lucy until we come back.” D'avin replied. “You sure about  
this?”

“Dude, I'm thirty four. I can stay home alone legally in my state, for crying out loud."

One day, a few weeks later, I had my first taste of Yrda, one of the many brands of alcohol in this new part of the universe. It had the heat of Scotch Whiskey, but blended with a backing of what seemed to be straight Rum! 

"Not bad at all."

"What drinks have you had before?" D'avin asked.

"Scotch Whiskey, rum, Brandy, champagne, wine, beer." 

"What beers brands are there where you are from?" Johnny asked.

"A lot, but the ones I've had is Budweiser, Bud light, and Coors. There is a brand called Busch, but I've never had that brand; My uncle loved it, though."

Later, I was wavering on my feet, staggering into my quarters. I locked my door behind me and turned around intending on making a beeline for my cot when I lurched backwards upon seeing *Khlyen* standing in my way! His stern countenance sneered.

"You're *drunk*,"He began in an accusatory and disproving tone. "What have they been giving you?"

"Yrda," I began defensively. "Why?"

"Yrda is for people less *refined*." 

Convinced that he wasn't in front of me, but a figment of my drink stupored mind, I grew bold, "Meaning people less refined than *you*." 

"Less refined than *us*," He added, "I cannot find anything about you in any system, but even I can tell there is *something* about you." He stepped forward, making me step back. 

"There can *never* be an *us*, you son of a bitch." 

"Khlyen gently stroked down my cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't be too sure about that, Little Lamb." 

"*Little Lamb*?" I asked, somewhat squicked. "What was that supposed to mean?" I demanded even as he was striding away. He stopped, turning to face me just outside my quarters. 

"One, you are little in height." That earned him an indignant bark. Ignoring my outburst, he continued, "Two, you are not unlike a juvenile sheep, weak and vulnerable." 

"I'm neither of those." Khlyen smirked.

"You were too weak back at the RAC; You should've taken the shot. Letting me go unscathed made you vulnerable."

Even as he turned to walk away, letting my door close behind hm, the words *to me* hung unsaid in the air! I shivered uncontrollably, turning for my bed, collapsing on it in an undignified sprawl.


	4. Confession

"Are you feeling like I am?" Johnny asked me as I came into the ship's mess hall. He looked how I felt; Like shit. 

"If elephants stomping on my brains is it, then I guess so." My voice was lowered, normal volumes enough to make the elephants worse. "We need water, lots of it." 

Johnny nodded, instantly regretting that wonderful decision, "Being hungover means our partying made us dehydrated."

"You shouldn't have drank so much." Lucy gently scolded.

"Where was your sound advice last night?" Johnny griped, then winced.

I shivered, remembering the drink induced hallucinations of Khlyen, and of him *touching my face*. If he'd really been there, then why didn't he ice me? D'avin walked in to see have guzzling water like it was going out of style!

"I'm going to join you for water." Yalena walked in not too much later. She took stock of us three swilling the water down with a mildly disgusted look. Just seeing that expression made me remember Khlyen's disapproval at seeing me plastered!

"You can hold your liquor?" I asked her.

"Yup, no problem."

Already, I had the urge to retreat to my quarters, trying to remember some magic formulas.

"Do we have any warrants yet?" I asked.

"None, yet." Johnny responded. "We usually go to Westerly and hang out."

"For now, is it okay for me to hang back on Lucy?"

"Why?" Dutch replied, "You'll probably die of boredom. Between you and Lucy, the ship's spotless."

I fessed up. "I have some spiritual beliefs and had a bunch of notes. When I accidentally found myself through the black hole, I lost my notes."

"In the black hole?" D'avin asked. For the moment, Johnny glared at him as if he was stupid. He turned to me, dropping the look.

"I managed to get some stuff with me, but a great deal of my stuff was left behind on Earth. I was trying to use my new ship just to reach the edge of my Solar system, see Voyager for myself. It was only supposed to take half a year, round trip."

As we stood up to tend to various things, D'avin asked, "What's Voyager?"

"A satellite my people sent out into space. There's a thing on it with a drawing of the human race with some other information. It's for if other sentient life comes across it, they'll know about us."

"Earth took a big risk." Dutch put in. "What if the life was hostile?"

"We were so desperate by that point. Back home, there's loads of people who think we're completely alone as a species. Scientists already discovered bacterium."

"That's something, right?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Afraid not; Many people don't think germs in space are cool enough."

"You can stay behind." D'avin put in. "But if we're at Westerly and get a warrant, we will come back to gather you up if it's a safe warrant." 

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
